Burnout
=Burnout= Dieser Artikel handelt von mangelnder Motivation. Den Weltboss findest Du unter Burnout und die Erschöpfungsgeister. Spieler erleben Burnout wenn es ihnen nicht mehr wichtig ist, Aufgaben zu erfüllen, und auch die Belohnungen and Strafen in Habitica sie nicht mehr motivieren. Burnout entsteht, wenn das Spiel zu leicht oder zu schwer wird oder es Veränderungen im Leben des Spielers gibt. Wenn das Spiel zu schwer wird Dir ehrgeizige Ziele setzen, kann Dich zu Höchstleistungen beflügeln, aber diese Ziele müssen noch erreichbar sein. Wenn Du Deine täglichen Aufgaben regelmäßig nicht schaffst, kann das Spiel eher eine Strafe als eine Belohnung sein. Du nimmst Dir beispielsweise vor, jeden Tag eine halbe Stunde zu trainieren. Wenn dies zu viel ist besteht das Risiko, dass Du die Aufgabe vermeidest und gar nicht mehr trainierst. Folgendes kannst Du tun, um dies zu verhindern: Schwierigkeit verringern Denke darüber nach, Deine täglichen Aufgaben so weit zu vereinfachen, dass sie machbar sind. Zum Beispiel: * Reduziere die Anzahl der Tage pro Woche (für einige Aufgaben). * Vereinfache Aufgaben (z.B. 20 statt 40 Minuten Training). * Überdenke Deine Prioritäten und streiche Aufgaben, die momentan nicht hilfreich sind. * Wandle einige Aufgaben in positive Gewohnheiten, so dass noch ein Anreiz besteht, sie zu erledigen, aber Du sie nicht mehr täglich erledigen musst. * Verbinde diese Maßnahmen, indem Du die tägliche Aufgabe vereinfachst und die schwierigere Variante als Gewohnheit behältst. Du kannst Dir eine wöchentliche Erinnerung einrichten, um Deine Aufgaben zu überprüfen und die Schwierigkeit nach oben oder unten anzupassen. Wenn Du Aufgaben löschst oder grau machst, kannst Du ein To Do einrichten, zur Erinnerung, die Aufgabe wieder hinzuzufügen oder zu aktivieren, wenn Dein Zeitplan es wieder zulässt. Anstatt Aufgaben zu löschen, kannst Du auch eine längere Pause zwischen Wiederholungen einstellen oder das Startdatum verschieben.assess your tasks Für schwere Zeiten vorausplanen Wenn Du weißt, dass Dir eine ungewöhnlich anstrengende oder stressige Zeit bevorsteht, kannst Du die Schwierigkeit im Vorfeld heruntersetzen. Setze Dir Ziele, die für Dich sinnvoll sind und konzentriere Dich auf Dinge, die wichtig für Dich sind/auf die es wirklich ankommt. Du könntest auch einige tägliche Aufgaben durch solche ersetzen, die mit Deinen bevorstehenden Verantwortlichkeiten (ändern) zusammenhängen. Ruhezeiten Es kann vorkommen, dass die eigenen Erwartungen ein machbares Ausmaß übersteigen, vor allem wenn Du an einer Quest oder einem herausfordernden Wettbewerb teilnimmst. Athleten haben Ruhezeiten im Trainingsplan recovery time nach einem harten Wettbewerb und Du solltest das nach einer geistig oder sozial anstrengenden Phase auch überlegen. Ruhezeiten können das Ausruhen im Gasthaus* enthalten, vorübergehend einige tägliche Aufgaben zu deaktivieren oder Pausen zwischen Quests* und Wettbewerbe* .Auch Wettbewerbe zur Meditation oder anderen Entspannungstechniken könne helfen. Am Ball bleiben Jedes Mal, wenn Du Habitica besuchst, erfüllst Du eine wichtige Gewohnheit: eine Verpflichtung eingehen und dranbleiben. Wenn Du in Versuchung gerätst Dich im Gasthaus auszuruhen (oder Habitica ganz aufzugeben), denke darüber nach, stattdessen Deine Aufgaben auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Auf diese Weise bleibst Du in Übung, Deine täglichen Verpflichtungen zu erinnern und zu erfüllen und es wird später einfacher, das Tempo wieder zu erhöhen, wenn Du soweit bist. Der Für den Notfall Wettbewerb bietet eine Anleitung, die Dir hilft Deine Aufgaben vorübergehend zu reduzieren, bis Du Dich erholt hast, ohne dabei Deine Grundbedürfnisse zu vernachlässigen. Eingebaute Werkzeuge um motiviert zu bleiben * Das Belohnungssystem ist so essentiell in diesem Aspekt der Selbst-Verbesserung, dass Habitica tägliche Check-in Belohnungen eingeführt hat, um die Nutzer zu ermuntern sich regelmäßig einzuloggen..... to further encourage users to remain regularly involved. * In den Apps kannst Du auch eine tägliche Push Nachricht einstellen, die Dich daran erinnert täglich bei Habitica nachzusehen/einzuloggen unter Einstellungen --> Tägliche Erinnerung. Beispiel: Trainingsprogramm Wenn Dein Trainingsprogramm nicht zu schaffen ist, such nach Möglichkeiten, es reizvoller oder flexibler zu gestalten. Du könntest beispielsweise die Intervalle vergrößern, ein verkürztes Training für volle Tage lernen / ... oder eine spaßige Herausforderung zweimal die Woche planen. Du könntest Dir auch ein verkürztes Programm für saisonale Zeitengpässe überlegen, wenn Du weißt dass Dein volles Programm nicht realistisch ist. Der Schlüssel liegt darin, flexibel zu bleiben und Dein Programm so anzupassen, dass es auf Deine Bedürfnisse zugeschnitten ist. wenn Deine Ziele realistischer sind, hast Du mehr Erfolge und kannst den Lohn Deiner harten Arbeit genießen / einheimsen :( Wenn das Spiel zu leicht wird Es ist einfach, sich zu langweilen, wenn Du alle Gewohnheiten erfolgreich etabliert hast oder Tag für Tag die gleichen Aufgaben erledigst. Du kannst versuchen, neue Gewohnheiten und Aufgaben zu finden oder die bestehenden schwerer machen. It's easy to get bored if you've mastered all your Habits, or if you do the same tasks day after day. You can try adding new Habits and Dailies, or making existing Habits and Dailies more challenging. Die Schwierigkeit steigern Aufstehen kann zum Beispiel, aufstehen, sobald der Wecker klingelt werden, oder Du änderst "zur Arbeit gehen" in 5-10 Minuten früher bei der Arbeit sein.# For example, you could change "get out of bed" to "get out of bed the first time my alarm goes off" or change "leave for work" to "get to work 5-10 minutes early". Andere Möglichkeiten den Schweregrad zu erhöhen: *Nimm an Wettbewerben teil *Probiere self-imposed challenges welche die Spielmechanik verändern, das Spiel schwerer machen. *nimm an einer Quest teil. *Versuche einen Perfekten Tag, oder eine Reihe von perfekten Tagen zu erhalten. Langeweile umgehen Alle Techniken, das Spiel schwerer zu machen sind auch geeignet, Dich aus Deiner Routine zu reißen und das Spiel wieder interessanter zu machen. Vielleicht möchtest Du auch einfach mal eine andere Charakterklasse spielen? Ab Level 50 kannst Du den OOR mit Edelsteinen kaufen (ab Level 100 ist er umsonst/kostenlos). Any of the techniques for making the game more difficult can also shake things up and help get you interested again. You might also enjoy switching classes, or starting the game again. After reaching level 50, the Orb of Rebirth becomes available for gem purchase (or for free after level 100). test Media:Example.ogg Unbefriedigende Belohnungen Sind die Kosten für Deine Belohnungen so hoch, angesetzt, dass Du sie kaum erreichst oder so niedrig, dass Du Dich nicht anstrengen musst? Sind Deine eigenen Belohnungen etwas, dass Dich glücklicher macht, ein Essen mit Freunden zum Beispiel? Oder kaufst Du nur Belohnungen im Spiel? Erstelle eigene Belohnungen, die Dich tatsächlich motivieren! Einige Beispiele wären vielleicht: "Essen mit Freunden", "Filmabend", "eine schöne heiße Badewanne", "ein neues Werkzeug/Gerät/Ding, das Du schon immer haben wolltest". Finde mehr Ideen in Beispiele für selbsterstellte Belohnungen. Wenn Dich nur die Belohnungen im Spiel interessieren/motivieren, mach' es Dir schwerer, zum Beispiel mit einer Ausrüstungssteuer als eigene Belohnung. Alternativ, erstelle Belohnungen, die sich auf das Spiel auswirken, wie "eine tägliche Aufgabe auf gelb zurücksetzen" oder "Doppel EP Tag (klicke jede Gewohnheit zweimal)". Die Möglichkeiten sind endlos. Soziales Engagement Freundschaften und Ratschläge können unheimlich dabei helfen, Burnout vorzubeugen. Eine spannende Unterhaltung kann Dich und auch andere Spieler haben sich mit den gleichen Problemen herumgeschlagen. Friendship and advice can be really helpful in fighting burnout. An interesting conversation can keep you hooked, and other players have probably fought similar obstacles. Einer Gruppe beizutreten kann Spaß machen und helfen, ... Gilden sind größer als Gruppen, dort halten sich Leute mit ähnlichen Interessen auf, die gute Ratschläge ... haben, Dich beraten können, wie Du ... erreichen kannst. Die can be fun and help with accountability. Guilds are larger than parties, and have like-minded people with good advice for achieving certain tasks. Die Habitica Help: Ask a QuestionGilde hilft neuen Spielern sich zurechtzufinden und willkommen zu fühlen. Das Gasthaus ist ein guter Platz um guild helps new players to advance in the game and feel welcomed. The Tavern is a great place to stop by for some general banter. There are plenty of ways to engage with others, which can usually help prevent burnout. Another option is to find a challenge that speaks to you and join in the fun. If you can, find a way to contribute to Habitica that suits you (code, the wiki, social groups, gems, and more). The more you've invested, the more you will feel connected to the Habitica experience. fr:Burnout zh:倦怠 nl:Burnout Hilfreiche Links Habitica wiki links * Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Burnout * Overcoming Obstacles * Sites that can help * Category:Methodologies